Sunday Morning
by ThatSarcasticOne
Summary: It's Sunday morning, and rain is falling. Percabeth One-Shot, futurefic. Based on the Maroon 5 song.


**_So, I was reading some Fanfiction late one night (aka the best time) and I was suddenly overcome by percabeth feels and I felt that I had to write something, so I wrote this. I originally posted it on my tumblr (bibliophileing is the url) but I decided I'd post it here too :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I'd like to own Percy, but nooo _**

* * *

Drip.

Percy cracks an eye open, burrowing just a little deeper into the covers to keep the cold morning air from seeping in. He can see the raindrops in the window, running tracks down the glass. When he was younger, he would make bets with himself over which one would make it to the bottom first.

He always won.

There's a soft breath to his left, and he turns to see Annabeth shift a little in her sleep, her golden hair splayed on the soft, white pillow. Her eyelashes rest against her cheekbones, her hand crushed underneath her head, and she looks beautiful.

Her shoulders, usually taut with worry or with the weight of a dagger, lay rested on the soft cotton, and Percy can see every single freckle on her neck - not that he needs to; he has them all memorized.

Drop.

Percy will never admit it, but she always looks the most beautiful asleep. Nothing compares to the relaxed expression on her face - how all her features seem to sink into place and she looks sculpted from some exquisite marble that Percy can only assume is straight from Olympus.

He catches his hand with her free one, entwining their fingers and giving a small squeeze. She stirs a little, and Percy knows she's probably tired, but he wants to see her beautiful eyes and it's already pretty late and he's pretty sure they have to go somewhere today so would it hurt to have a little time before they have to get up and disrupt this little moment of ecstasy?

He brings his other hand up to her cheek, brushing it with his thumb and continuing the trail over her lips, kissing them when his fingers have moved.

Annabeth's eyelids flutter open and she smiles, all blurry eyes. Percy returns the smile, squeezing her hand once more.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Drip.

"Morning," Annabeth mumbles, burying her face into the pillow.

"Going back to sleep so soon?"

She gives a sleepy nod, and Percy chuckles, letting go of her hand to envelop her in a hug. "C'mon, Annabeth. It's, like, nine."

She mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'I don't care' and burrows closer to Percy's chest. He can feel her breath on his collarbone, sending shivers down his spine, right down to his toes.

"Since when did I become the one that wakes up early?"

"Since I stayed up all last night working on my architecture mid-term," Annabeth says, pushing a little away from Percy. "You're not going to allow me to sleep, are you?"

Percy grins. "Nope." He kisses her forehead. "I'd much rather talk."

"About what?"

"Anything." He kisses her again, this time on her nose. He loves kissing her - loves touching her. It reminds him that she's real, that she's here and that they've both survived this long and, most of all, that she's his and that he's hers.

Drop.

"Is it raining?" Annabeth asks, craning her neck around Percy to look out the rain-drop splattered window. "It's raining."

"I love the rain."

"Of course you love the rain," Annabeth laughs, this time kissing Percy on the cheek. "The rain is practically a part of you."

"It's not just that. Rain is so... It's so calming. It's steady and it brings life to everything and makes the weather cooler and you can stand under it and let it wash over you and run down your face and -," A blush creeps up Percy's neck.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because you're laughing at me!"

Annabeth smiles. "I'm not laughing at you."

"Yes, you most definitely are."

"I'm not laughing, I'm smiling."

"Oh, alright then, Miss Genius."

"I agree, you know."

"About what?"

"The rain, you idiot. I love it too."

Drip.

Annabeth has a faraway look in her eyes, one that Percy knows well. It's what he likes to call her thinking look, for lack of a better word.

(If it were actually her thinking look, she'd constantly have it pasted onto her face.)

"What're you thinking about?"

Annabeth's smile becomes bigger. "I don't know. You."

"I'm flattered."

Annabeth laughs, no longer tired. She slaps Percy's shoulder, letting her hand rest on the soft fabric. "When did life get so simple?"

"I wouldn't call this simple. The amount of work I have is ridiculous - I think the professors hate me."

"You know what I mean, Percy. When did the monsters quiet down? When did we actually get the chance to go to college, to settle down, to be normal?"

Percy has to think about that for a moment, eyebrows crinkling together. "I don't know, but don't spend too much time on it. Who knows, maybe it's just the calm before the storm."

Annabeth groans. "Oh gods, don't say that." She wraps her arm around Percy. "Don't say that."

"I love you, Annabeth."

She seems caught off guard, though he's said it many times. She does that every time - acts like she's surprised that he loves her, which is almost laughable. Of course he loves her - he couldn't imagine loving anyone else.

"I love you."

Drop.

* * *

_**If you like it, please review. If you didn't like it, please tell me. If you have any constructive criticism/suggestions/praise, :))**_

**_~ThatSarcasticOne_**


End file.
